No I in Threesome
by WeAreAllStoriesInTheEnd
Summary: Set after Vs the Fake Name. It's a boring day in Castle and all Sarah wants to do is daydream about the two men in her life. Chuck/Sarah Shaw/Sarah


An: Haven't wrote in awhile, but that's college for you. This is my first M rated story I think, or at least the first one I have decided to publish. So be nice, ya'll.

This is set during the infamous Shaw-Arc in Season 3 of Chuck. I'd say after Vs the Fake Name.

I don't own Chuck, but if I did it'd be on Showtime or HBO.

* * *

No "I" in Threesome 

It was a boring day in Castle. There were no missions or nefarious organizations to disband, nobody to save, just another run-of-the-mill meeting. Sarah looked around the conference table and saw the tired glances of Chuck, Casey, and Shaw. General Beckman was on the monitor at the end of the room, talking about the Intersect's inability to keep his emotions in check…it was just same old, same old.

Her eyes met Chuck's and he gave her his trademark lopsided grin, and she smiled back. Then she felt Shaw's eyes on her. His gaze was dark and contemplative and she realized that he was pining for her as much as Chuck was.

For a moment, she regretted having two dissimilar men after her. Ever since Prague, she and Chuck's relationship had become tumultuous at best. They were friends but not. They still had a habit of trading longing looks with each other. The awkwardness and hurt still remained, but so did her feelings for him. She was too stubborn to admit it but she would always love Chuck Bartowski. Hopefully, she would be able to actually tell him that.

And then there was Daniel Shaw. The most mysterious person she had ever met. He was the opposite of Chuck: professional, confident, built, and intense…. But even with such qualities, it still had something left to be desired. He wasn't Chuck. He was the man who Chuck _could _become if he were to pass his Red Test and graduate to a real spy.

These two men in her life (with the exception of Bryce) were so different, both in physical appearance and personality. Not to mention how they kissed…

Shaw—calm, calculating, rough, and precise. She had made the mistake of sleeping with him a few days ago. She regretted it almost at once. It wasn't because she didn't like it, because she did. Maybe. He controlled her, making her feel safe to have someone decide what she could or could not do. She needed that feeling of security, even if it came from someone who had no business supplying it for her.

And then Chuck—kind and selfless. They had yet to sleep together but they still had those 'instances' where they came extremely close. She enjoyed those moments with him no matter the outcome. He was gentle but so passionate. He put her first: for _everything. _Or at least, he used to.

She wondered if she would have another chance with him in the future. Maybe Chuck would fight for her before Shaw could win her over. Maybe he could see that she still loves him but doesn't want the Chuck she knows to become the Chuck she is beginning to resent.

There was still hope though. Her dreams every night gave her that much of an inclination. She just had to be patient and pray for the best.

A dreamy smile played on her lips and Shaw looked at her with confusion. Wouldn't he like to know what she was thinking about?

Pretending to look down in the debriefing folder on the table top, her mind wandered. She could not help but to imagine them all together in bed. Shaw's meticulousness and Chuck's tenderness…she tried to envision who would dominate the other, fighting for her.

A leg brushed against hers under the table. Was it Chuck's or Shaw's?

It was Chuck's. The way he looked at her—like he was trying to read her mind.

Sarah couldn't stop the images of the three of them in bed. Her eyes were starting to flutter and she yawned while General Beckman droned on and on...

_Shaw pushes her back onto the double bed of his apartment and kisses her hard, that overconfident smirk on his face. Chuck watches them like he's waiting for the perfect moment to intervene. He sees the opening and crawls up to join them. Shaw jerks Sarah forward into his lap; his hands groping her hard, pulling her closer to him so that the friction makes her moan with pleasure. Anticipation courses through her veins like fire and she writhes at his touch._

_Chuck moves up behind her and tilts her back a little so he can kiss her. It is soft and filled with the love she knows he possess for her. She can sense his arousal intensifying as her own continues to skyrocket as well. He tries to get as close to her as possible; a tug-a-war between he and Shaw almost ensues. _

_Shaw does not give an inch to the younger spy and takes Sarah forcefully. Her neck snaps up so that she can no longer see the desire burn in Chuck's muddy depths. But her attention is deterred when Shaw grabs her breasts; taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. He uses his teeth to tease it, making her squirm. Sarah gasps, back arching off the bed._

_While she's overcome by such passion, Sarah almost loses it when she feels Chuck kissing down her neck. His soft hands move over her flushed skin in circles, caressing her. The contrast of Shaw's teeth biting into her flesh and Chuck's lips kissing her makes Sarah close her eyes. She holds onto both of them—one hand around Shaw's neck and the other squeezing Chuck's thigh hard…_

_It is too much to handle and Sarah thinks she's going to die of bliss. Shaw releases her an instant later, sitting on his heels while his dark eyes study her and how to proceed next. He then decides to shove her and Chuck back against the pillows and it is met with little protest. Sarah is now leaning back in Chuck's arms, his hands settling on her breasts. Shaw watches them, eyes focused on Sarah's reaction to the way Chuck touches her. _

_Sarah starts to think that such intimacy between her and Chuck is what reminds Shaw of his late wife, Evelyn. There is longing and sorrow mixed in his brooding stare. But his nostrils flare when lust for her body becomes overpowering. Shaw is easily envious of Chuck and what he is able to elicit from Sarah with barely touching her at all._

_Suddenly, the affection she has been granted by Chuck is gone. Shaw has had enough and forcefully takes her from Chuck's arms. She does not see his reaction but knows there is anger swirling in his eyes. Shaw pays no mind however. He grabs Sarah by the legs and spreads them wide so that only he can have her for his own. He gives her this feral grin, one that has Chuck growling defensively. She can feel his warm breath on her neck and she shudders. _

_It is like two wolves fighting over a mate, or a piece of meat. Shaw: the alpha male. And Chuck: the underdog. Sarah is the prize. She is bothered by this at first, not liking being treated as an object rather than a real human being with free will. But tonight is different. She does not want to be in control of her fate. _

_She wants something else entirely._

_So she remains obedient when Shaw holds her by her legs; biting and licking down her taut stomach until he bows his head, going down on her. He gives no warning and is extremely rough. Sarah jerks back unexpectedly, closer to Chuck, who comforts her with soothing whispers into her ear…_

_"Relax, Sarah…" he tells her and she feels her entire body unwind just by the sound of his voice. Her head lolls back into his lap, blonde hair hanging above her like a golden halo. Sarah stares lost in Chuck's gaze. He runs his hand over her dampened skin comfortingly. She sighs when a wave of pleasure engulfs her. Chuck still muttering, "I won't let him hurt you…Sarah, you're going to be ok."_

_He holds her still while Shaw continues to work diligently. His tongue delves deeper into her folds and Sarah thrashes even though she's pinned to the bed by Chuck's sturdy hands. She feels a tingling sensation build inside of her and with Chuck chanting her name like a reverence, she finally succumbs._

_Sarah grips the bed sheets for support and until her body stops its intermittent spasms. They let her catch her breath, or rather, Chuck does. Shaw wants to keep going but the curly-headed spy shoots him a dangerous look—one Sarah has never seen before. It's possessive and Shaw actually backs off. _

_It's Chuck's turn and he takes this opportunity only when Sarah is ready. Her heart soars at this act of chivalry. She knows that this is her dream-Chuck. The man she wants in her life till the day she dies. He waits patiently for her. Sarah nods that she is prepared for him and Chuck steals one last exchange with Shaw—and his mouth quirks into a smug grin. _

_He lifts Sarah from off his lap; turns her around, both hands cupping her face in his hands. He strokes her cheeks softly, brown eyes staring deeply into hers. Sarah feels her heart beating abnormally fast and every breath she takes, it hitches. There is nothing like this moment shared between them. Nothing has to happen and yet she's still satisfied. Sarah leans into his touch and revels in it. _

_They stay like that a little while longer. Then Sarah raises her chin and Chuck pulls her into a tantalizing kiss that makes her body grow weak. While their tongues move in that never ending sensual dance, Chuck's hands are roaming over her. He holds onto her like he will never have the chance again. He removes his tongue suddenly from her mouth and then distances himself from her. _

_Sarah eyes him with confusion. He studies her for a moment and then uses his large hands to spin her so that her back is facing him. She presses into his chest and she can feel his hard length rub against her. She shivers with delight. Chuck snakes his arms around her, cupping her breasts while his tongue trails down her spine. _

_Chuck takes things very slow and methodical. He makes sure that Sarah is enjoying herself above his own needs. After every shudder or moan she emits, Sarah can feel Chuck tense or pause for a fraction of a second. Her pleasure gets him off and it's so very obvious. _

_All the while, Shaw watches Chuck pamper Sarah, his eyes narrow into displeasure. One of Chuck's hands slides from her breast and heads south. A finger goes inside her and she closes her eyes, missing the scowl that appears on Shaw's face. _

_"Emotions only get you hurt," Shaw says. Sarah isn't sure if he's telling her specifically or it's aimed at Chuck. But Chuck ignores him. He slips a second finger between her folds while he nuzzles into the crook of her neck. "You'll just get her killed."_

_Before Sarah can even try to speak, Chuck beats her to it. "That's what separates you from me. I _won't _get her killed." Even Sarah winces after his brutal remark._

_Resentment stings in Shaw's eyes. He suddenly becomes just as possessive as Chuck is and makes his advancement towards Sarah. He grabs her by the arm and reels her into crushing kiss. She feels his tongue probe the inside of her mouth and chokes back a moan. Chuck's hold on her becomes tighter; he tries pulling her away from Shaw and is eventually successful._

_His fingers slide out of her wetness and Sarah gasps in disappointment. He still keeps her close to him as he warns the other spy. "She's mine."_

_Chuck sounds like a selfish child with a new toy he did not want to share. And Shaw looks as if he had just been challenged to battle to the death for Sarah's honor. Sarah half-expects for the two men to attack each other. But they restrain themselves and settle for nonverbal glares instead._

_Shaw says nothing and Chuck takes this as some sort of victory. His chin resting on Sarah's bare shoulder, he stares right at Shaw but asks her in a low, gravelly voice: "Do you want me to show him that your mine?"_

_It is a simple question. The end result makes Sarah's skin crawl at thought of Chuck possessing her. And then nods. "Yes," she affirms hoarsely. _

_"Good," he responds with a kiss on the neck. Chuck then grabs Sarah by the hips and rotates her so that they are now facing each other. His eyes are smoldering when he drops her in his lap and she slowly slips down into him. It drives her insane how careful Chuck is and especially how agonizingly evil he can be. No sane man has ever taken their time with her. It's always been quick and frantic. _

_But it's different with Chuck._

_It always is._

_Sarah wraps her legs around his lower back for support; arms tangled into his curls, threading her fingers through them. A breathy sigh escapes her once Chuck rolls his hips. He keeps a relatively steady pace, his eyes focused on her, unblinkingly. _

_Chuck speeds up once he feels Sarah is about to climax. He turns his head briefly to meet the challenging gaze Shaw is fixing onto him. Sarah buries her head into Chuck's shoulder when he thrusts harder, all the while he maintains the same firm embrace, and never lets go._

_"Tell him that you're mine, Sarah." He instructs quietly into her ear. It's becoming near impossible to register anything he is saying anymore. But still she hangs on to every word."Tell him that he can't have you."_

_Sarah tugs on Chuck's hair and she hears him hiss; her other hand falls to his shoulder where her fingernails began to dig into his skin. She sums up as much resolve she can before lifting her head, craning it so that Shaw is staring at her with a hapless look on his face. But something else glimmers in his eyes and she cannot ignore it. It's dangerous and she can't trust it._

_"I—I belong to Chuck," she gasps when her inability to speak becomes more prevalent. "I don't…need you anymore…."_

_With one last berated reprieve for air, Sarah goes limp. She falls into Chuck's arms, eyes drooping closed with exhaustion. Chuck rubs her back in slow ministrations, planting kisses up her neck to her jaw line. And then up to her lips, cheeks, and finally her forehead. _

_He murmurs, "I love you Sarah Walker. I always have."_

_His words echo in the recesses of her mind. She finds solace in them, believing them when she has never been able to before. She wants to tell him that she loves him too but it still won't come out no matter how much she tries. _

_Sarah guesses that sooner or later, she will tell him. Hopefully it is in person where it really counts…_

"Team, do I make myself abundantly clear?" General Beckman glanced from the TV screen to the four spies. There were tired nods from everyone except Sarah. She was still lost in thought…

"Agent Walker?"

She suddenly realized that Beckman was talking to her and she forced the images of her and Chuck finally together, out of her head. Everyone was looking at her and she blushed slightly. Casey grunted with amusement.

"Yes, Ma'am?" She answered.

Once the meeting came to an end, Sarah closed her folder and began her ascent up the stairs back to the Orange Orange and to her cover. Chuck kept his distance since Beckman had signed off. He seemed to be upset, almost as if he knew what she had been fantasizing about.

But then Daniel Shaw came up close to her and Chuck walked off dejectedly. Shaw took her by the hand and told her that he knew _exactly _what she had been thinking about in there.

She smiled at him. Her mind still engrossed with a certain curly-headed nerd that wasn't too far away.

Oh, no Daniel…

_Not __**exactly**__, _she thought.

**Fin**

* * *

An: R&R please! Don't be shy.


End file.
